"Stuck for a Day"
'''Synopsis: 'Bridie and Carnel spend the day at home together. (and Pyrope, too!)'' It was the worst possible situation Bridie could think of to happen to her: being stuck with Carnel for the WHOLE. ENTIRE. DAY. Her parents were on a trip to celebrate their anniversary, and her sisters each had their own errands to run. Despite her adamant protests, she was forced to stay at home with Carnel, who didn't have any plans for the day. Because he’s a stupid loner, thought Bridie. She looked out of her bedroom window for the sixth time that morning, wishing the downpour would let up so that she could go outside to get away from him. It didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon though, and sighing frustratingly, Bridie stomped downstairs to the living room, where Carnel was sitting on one of the couches fiddling with a lighter. Pyrope was beside him, watching with interest. Sensing her presence, Carnel looked up and smiled at her. “Heyo Bridie! What's up? Are ya hungry or something?” Bridie's face immediately soured, as if she had eating something spoiled. “Don't freaking talk to me,” she spat. “You may have won over my family with your witchcraft, but you'll never get me!” Sprinting towards the couch, Bridie grabbed Pyrope by his protruding spike and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. Locking the door, she jumped back onto her bed and lied down, sprawling her limbs outward like a starfish. As Pyrope settled down next to her, Bridie began ranting to him about her problems. “Ugh, why do I have to be holed up inside this dumb house with freaking Carnel? Why couldn't I have gone with with Avvy and Dio instead, or with Mags?” Pyrope lightly bumped Bridie's head as a sign of sympathy. “If it was just you Pyrope, that would be okay, but of all people, my parents leave me with a freakin’ fireplace on legs,” Bridie huffed as she slowly sat up and crossed her legs. After a short while, Bridie murmured, “I just don't want Nathalie to be sad, y’know?” Pyrope nodded in agreement, and gave Bridie a reassuring look. Suddenly, their bonding moment was interrupted by a voice downstairs and a pleasant aroma wafting into the room. “I made some lunch!” Carnel shouted. “Don’t worry, it’s safe to eat! So come downstairs...please?” The fire nymph sighed to himself. “I hope she likes it,” he spoke quietly. After a few seconds, Carnel heard some thumping noises, followed by Bridie appearing at the table, holding the metal sprite. “...What did you make?” Bridie asked cautiously, hiding behind the back of a chair. Carnel grinned brightly as set down a plate of delicious looking pasta. “I made some tortellini for you! I tried following the recipe I found in a cookbook, but it didn't look tasty enough so I added my own spin to it with some Astacian herbs that Dio brought with her! Ah, they're safe for humans to eat, so please help yourself.” The teen sat down across from Bridie with his own plate, and watched as she slowly brought a forkful up to her mouth. Immediately her eyes widened in surprised. “It's really good!” Carnel chuckled as the small girl proceeded to gobble down every last bit of cheese-filled pasta. As they ate, Bridie whispered to Pyrope, “Since he makes some decent food, I'll let him stay for now.” After they both had second and third helpings, the trio contently plopped onto the living room couch. Returning from her errands early, Mags arrived home and was greeted with the sight of Carnel, Bridie, and Pyrope leaning on each other, peacefully napping. Smiling to herself, she quickly snapped a picture of them before going upstairs to her room. Outside, the rain stopped. Category:Shorts